Duo's Sacrafice
by Lost Wolf
Summary: A Songfic, based on the song "Somewhere Out There" By Our Lady Peace, its a 2xH Fic, Feel Free to R


Title: Duo's Sacrifice (Songfic)  
Song: "Somewhere Out There" By Our Lady Peace

  


I paced in my apartment I was wondering whether I should call her or not, she was pretty mad at me the last time we talked. I mean I know she doesn't want me in the war anymore, but we both have to do what is necessary.

"_Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place."_

I have to talk to her, I mean I could lose her forever, and I don't know if I could live without her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number in. I was so nervous; I didn't want her to yell at me again. Someone had answered. 

            "Hi, is Hilde there?" I asked the person on the phone.

            "Duo? Is that you?" I froze; it was time to fix the problems

            "Yes Hilde, this is Duo, I needed to talk to you." I responded cautiously 

"Duo, Thank God you called, I was so worried about you, where are you? I want to see you!!" She responded suddenly very excited.

"I'm at my apartment, come on over, I'll be waiting for you" I smiled; she seemed to have gotten over the fight.

            "I'll be right over, see you soon!" I said my goodbye and hung up the phone.

I then walked over to the window and looked up to the stars, it was an amazing night out side, the stars and the moon were in harmony and the nightlight was beautiful, I was stunned at the beauty of the night. Hilde's coming over now, and we can patch things up and get back to the love that we have for each other.

_"__Laid underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave."_

I walked over to a nearby chair; I placed it near the table and near my large window so I could continue to lose myself in the stars and night. I thought of the war and everything that has happened since, the friends I have made, the people I have killed, the victims who have suffered.

"This war is so ridiculous, why must all of us suffer, I know I was sent on this mission for the colonies, and I will fight till its complete, but why must so many others suffer, I only want to help, not hurt." I lie down on the table and let out a sigh.

"_you gotta save your tired soul, you gotta save our lives."_

After what felt like was forever, someone knocked on the door. I went to the door and answered it, expecting to be Hilde, it wasn't It was a near-by neighbor.

"Duo! Its OZ they have come for the city! Hurry and get out of here!"  He rushed out of his mouth and then ran off for cover.

I stood there for a moment and then realized what I must do, I needed to get back into this and save the city, I rushed outside and drove to the outskirts of the city to find my transport with Deathscythe on it. 

"_I'm waiting for the sky to fall, I'm waiting for a sign."_

I finally arrived to my transport and got into my gundam, I activated in and headed back to the city I had to save them, I had to save Hilde! I rushed to the pinpoint location of the OZ Troops and grabbed my scythe and charged after them.

_"All we are is all so far." _

I began my attack and started destroying some of the Leo and Aries suits, I then looked around to see why they were here, and then I spotted a group of suits gathered close together. I then saw a mass of people around them, like…Hostages??

I rushed to find out what it was, destroying all the suits I could, I needed to se if they were all ok.

"_You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there."_

I caught up to them and they were hostages, I didn't know what to do, suddenly someone sent me a transmission.

"Gundam Pilot, stop your attack immediately, we have many of your cities people hostage, stop your attack or we will destroy them and the city"

I was shocked, OZ had sunk this low…now what can I do, I can't attack them, with all these casualties, never….but, what can I do.

"Gundam Pilot, Surrender yourself and give up your gundam immediately, or else we will destroy _her as well_" 

Her? Who is this person talking about? Suddenly one of the suits turned around with someone in the suits hand…

"HILDE!!!! No! You couldn't do it! Never" My rage went through the roof, I wanted to destroy them so bad.

"Yes Hilde, the OZ traitor, you surrender or she and the rest of them die!" I now realized who the voice was, it was Lady Une

"_You're falling out of reach, defying gravity, I know you're out there, somewhere out there."_

I have no choice, I will not let these innocent people die, I must surrender to them to save Hilde and all of their lives. Suddenly I heard Hilde's voice.

"DUO!! Don't Surrender, I will die for you, save the colonies, save us from this treacherous torture we all suffer, I love you and no one can ever change that!!" She was then told to keep silent or she would be shot. She stopped.

I must surrender, for them. I stepped out of the Gundam and down to the ground, OZ immediately arrested me and began to place me with the rest of them, the mobile suits went toward Deathscythe, and now I knew what was next.

"_Hope you remember me, when you're homesick and need a change."_

I had my hand on the detonator for the Deathscythe, I the activated it and the gundam exploded, destroying the other suits nearby. The crowd cheered and then from behind some unlocked my handcuffs. Then the group began a revolt. I saw Hilde off in the distance so I rushed off to her.

_"__You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there."_

I saw her, and then I saw one of the OZ soldiers a distance from her, and had a gun pointed at her. She was scared and I knew it, he looked with a grin on his face.

"This is for your boy toys attempt to destroy the OZ organization" He then fired off the gun.

_"You're falling out of reach, defying gravity,"_

I rushed to her, and saw the gun go off, I dived right in front of her, I wanted her to stay alive, I would sacrifice everything for her, cause she was the true angel of my life. I loved her dearly, and she was worth it all.

_"I know you're out there, somewhere out there."_

As I dived through the air everything flashed through my mind, all the times we had spent together, how much I truly loved her, and then the pain struck me, and although it truly hurt, I was so glad that I had took it and not her. Hilde suddenly saw what had happened, grabbed the gun from my pocket and immediately shot the OZ official. Then she turned me over and began to speak holding back tears.

"Duo, Duo why did you do that? I don't want you to die, I have to get you to the hospital now." She was now in tears, but she ran and got help, and I was soon rushed to the hospital.

_"You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, oh."_

I suddenly awoke in the hospital to see Hilde, and I was just amazed to see her.

"Duo! Your Awake, Thank God, I was so worried about you." I smirk a little and attempted to speak to her.

"Hilde, I love you so much, I would sacrifice my life and everything I have for you, you are the greatest person in my life, and I will do anything for you" Hilde had absorbed every word I had said and I saw tears roll down her face. 

_"You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see."_

She regained her composure and just smiled, she realized that they were meant to be and bent over and kissed him; I returned the kiss as passionately as I knew how and when it ended she responded.

"We were meant to be together Duo, and we would do anything to be together, so lets never separate again, with this war anything can happen, and we must stick together" She then hugged me and began to cry again. I just tried to comfort her and I told her.

            "I know."

_"__Well I know, I know."_

  


-Lost Wolf

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, I also do not own the Song "Somewhere Out There" and this is sung by Our Lady Peace.


End file.
